1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a duty ratio control apparatus and a duty ratio control method.
2. Related Art
A conventionally known duty ratio control apparatus adjusts the duty ratio of a clock and outputs a resulting clock signal (for example, see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: U.S. Pat. No. 6,356,129
Patent Document 2: U.S. Pat. No. 5,675,620
Such a conventional duty ratio control apparatus, however, suffers from a complex structure and a large circuit scale, for example, due to the use of two different phase-locked loops (PLLs).